


ImPulse

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: Loki bumps into an old acquaintance.It doesn't go as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

October was the worst month. Always was. The days were shorter, the nights longer. The clocks would go back soon too, really exacerbating the problem.

And Halloween was coming up; _they_ always got brave around that time. Let people see and touch their fangs, pretending they were just excellent costume accessories. And then just a secluded spot, a moment of distraction and suddenly there was haemoglobin all over the place.

Loki took the stairs out of Aldgate East underground station two at a time, dressed for a date.

Well... Not a date. A hook-up.

And he was also dressed for a fight. His fitted black shirt had a surprising amount of movement in it, the thick denim of his jeans providing some armour against scratches, the chain on his wallet plated in silver and holy water in his reusable coffee cup.

Only for protection, of course. The two sides didn't tend to actually kill one another these days. It was difficult to get away with it for one thing. Even the water, if it worked, would be mistaken for an acid attack and he'd have to lie low for weeks.

And it didn't always work. Atheist vampires... It was ridiculous really. Shouldn't be allowed.

His task was simply to chase them out, like rats. Make it clear they weren't welcome here if they weren't at least taking precautions. They didn't kill people anymore, or most of them didn't, but they still weren't careful enough. Just because they couldn't get blood diseases, they didn't take care. Loki had seen too many hepatitis cases in victims. Too many leukemias.

One of these days, someone who wasn't even born during the BSE crisis was going to get Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease from one of these idiots, carrying it around in the anticoagulant in their saliva.

He'd had a tip off of sorts. A vampire using apps to find new victims. It was bold, he'd admit that. A potential digital trail. Riskier than just finding someone in the darkness of a club, no names, no details.

But a young woman had been dropped off at hospital by taxi bleeding uncontrollably from the inner thigh and saying she'd been bitten by a man she met online and one of the nurses had tweeted about it - with no identifying details, of course - and so Loki was going fishing.

Whitechapel. What a cliché. Sure, these days it was all art and fashion and curry houses and thriving local community, but somebody obviously thought they were funny. Probably alive when Jack the Ripper was actually around.

Well... not ALIVE...

This was Loki's fourth attempt to find the culprit. He'd had to duck out of a few meetings when it became obvious that his date wasn't the man he was looking for. He tried not to get involved with people, even in the most superficial of ways. Too messy. Too risky.

Not that he didn't want to sometimes, but, well... His lifestyle was working in the day and chasing bloodsuckers at night. There wasn't much room for romance.

Loki rounded the corner towards the agreed meeting place and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew the man standing there.

Knew him really, really well.

It couldn't be...

Except that it absolutely could.

That had not been the person in the picture on the app. He hadn't been the guy in his avatar either, to be fair, borrowing some model's artistic black and white torso shot, but it was the principle of the thing.

He watched as Thor's nostrils twitched and he looked up from his phone, pinning him with a stare immediately.

"Oh," he said smiling, suddenly by Loki's side. "It's you."

Loki tried not to shudder. He hated it when they moved like that, the nightmarish unnatural speed. But he wasn't going to let Thor know he was affected if he could avoid it.

"Last I heard, you were in Cardiff," he said, keeping his voice steady and calm.

Thor sighed, tilting his head to the side, revealing a hint of the ugly neck scar from the bite that turned him beneath his shirt collar. Seventeeth century, wasn't it? Or maybe eighteenth. Loki couldn't remember exactly.

"I was. Lovely place. But I ran into one of your lot and she wasn't nearly as nice as you are."

Chills ran down Loki's back, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You can't be doing what you are," he said, trying to fall into his usual spiel. "You can't be feeding on people here. I can't let you."

Thor gave him a crooked smile, eyes flicking over his face, like he was looking for changes.

"I'm actually off the red stuff. Trying to be good. You should be proud of me."

"So, what, you're genuinely trying to hook up with people?"

Quirked eyebrows, a shrug.

"Why not? It's fun. You people are so much less repressed these days. More open to experiences. I love the internet, don't you?"

Loki wasn't going to be pulled into a discussion about what experiences Thor might be having with strangers in the night. He was here for a specific reason.

"So you're telling me the woman who went to hospital with a bleeding bite wound two weeks ago wasn't you?"

He watched as Thor stared into the distance, trying to remember, his strangely reflective eyes bright with car brakelights and street lamps.

And then he looked down, shuffling his feet slightly.

"I may have got... carried away."

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You can't do that, Thor. You know that."

"I paid for her trip to physicians, didn't I? Besides, she liked it. A lot of them do. They find it stimulating. They ask me to do it."

Loki did not doubt that, but still.

"There's a big difference between asking for a little love bite in play and asking to make an impromptu blood donation."

Thor huffed and folded his arms, seeming to grow a little taller and broader, the equivalent of a cat raising its hackles.

"Yes, I remember the safety talk, nurse Loki. I take my antivirals. I'm careful. Besides, like I said, I'm trying to give up. Now, are we doing this or not?"

Loki turned to him sharply.

"Doing what?"

"Well, if you're on that kind of app, I assume you're looking for something."

"Yes. You."

"Ooh. Didn't think you still cared."

Loki opened his mouth furiously, unsure what he was going to say, trying to stay calm.

"I don't. I didn't... I meant I was looking for whoever bit that woman. You and me... That was a long time ago," he managed.

"Not from my perspective. Blink of an eye for me."

"Yes, well, you brought up the creepy age gap, not me."

Thor grinned at him, teeth glinting.

"It was fun, though. You can't deny that."

Ugh. Yes, it was fun. Partially because it was so forbidden. A vampire and a vampire hunter having a clandestine affair? It was ridiculous. Loki knew it was a risk every time he let Thor back into his life.

Every time he invited him in...

"You want dinner?" Thor asked. "At least let me take you out for a bite, for old times sake."

"A bite? Seriously? You are not nearly as funny as you think you are."

"You used to find that charming."

"No, I didn't. I found it obnoxious. I just found you attractive, inexplicably."

"Can't help it, baby. It's pheromones."

It wasn't. Loki wasn't drawn to any of the other vampires he came across, no matter how objectively attractive they were. He'd trained long and hard to be able to resist glamours. So it wasn't that.

It was just Thor. Something about him tapped into some reckless part of Loki's psyche and drove him to stupid things like...

Like letting him steer him round the corner and into a takeaway restaurant, the smell of spices rich in the air. It was a nice place, and more expensive than Loki normally went to.

"What do you fancy?" Thor asked.

"Don't mind. You pick."

He was too busy checking the entrance to hear exactly what Thor ordered, though he caught him being very careful about garlic. If Loki was on his tail, other hunters might be too. They couldn't risk being seen together. It would be quite difficult to explain why he was letting a vampire buy him dinner.

If, indeed, he was buying. It wouldn't be the first time Thor had just glamoured someone into thinking he'd paid.

Loki kept half an eye on him, a little surprised when he produced cash from a back pocket. Quite a lot of cash.

"Where did you get that money?" Loki asked quietly as they waited.

"Casino. I find the games fairly simple."

"You mean you cheat."

"Well, stealing is wrong and oddly enough I find holding down a job rather difficult. Now, are we going to my place or yours?"

Loki thought about it, but again, if anyone had eyes on wherever Thor was keeping himself...

"No. Mine. It's the same as ever."

Thor just smiled at him and took the bag of food from their server with thanks.

He didn't even have to eat. He just liked to.

The taxi ride - with Thor giving the address without a thought - was awkward. There were a lot of questions left unasked and unanswered.

"So, how have you been?" Thor asked, like he was trying to make a start on them.

"Fine. Same as always."

"So not fine, then."

Another of those smiles, the kind of thing that should have seemed friendly if only it didn't feel like teeth being bared.

Loki had nothing to say to that. He was busy asking himself why he was letting this happen.

Well, so that Thor wouldn't find someone else to bite. Even without the disease risks, it wasn't pleasant to be wounded.

Yes. That was why.

Getting a taxi all the way across town to Loki's tower block home was extravagant. Living in London at all was extravagant, but it was the best way to ensure he was in the right place to find people like Thor. It would be difficult to hunt through the night if you also had to catch the night bus home again.

"Still working?" Thor asked on the way up the stairs. The lift was broken, as usual.

"Yes. I have rent to pay."

"Not going to tell me what you do these days?"

"Nope. None of your business."

After all, Thor had a terrible habit of being "helpful". It was just his idea of helping was, say, incapacitating a manager who was giving Loki hassle or glamouring interview panels to hire him. The last thing he needed was Thor showing up at work and causing trouble in a misguided attempt to win him back.

He rattled his key in the lock just so, easing its mechanism into working, and stepped inside.

Thor didn't follow.

"Threshold?" he said.

Loki glanced back over his shoulder.

"You've been here before."

"Yeah, but it's been a while. You have to say it."

Loki sighed. It really was ridiculous, the number of rules they lived by.

Well, didn't LIVE by...

"Come in."

His hair flew around him as Thor was instantly in the kitchen, finding plates and cutlery as though he'd never been away.

"So what's the time limit on that stuff?" Loki asked. "How long can you go between invitations? A year? Two, three?"

Thor shrugged.

"No idea, just knew I couldn't cross then. Never experimented with it. I don't tend to see people more than once."

Loki did not like how at home he looked, knowing exactly where everything was. He should have at least have reorganised.

"Should have got wine," Thor said, getting ice cubes for water out of his tiny, over-frosted freezer.

"You hate wine."

"But you like it."

Loki huffed and snatched up one of the plates, slightly embarrassed by how his stomach growled at it, heading for what he laughingly called his living-dining room.

"This isn't a date, you know."

"What is it, then?"

"It's me keeping you busy and therefore out of trouble. Protecting innocent people."

Thor followed him through, at normal speed gratifyingly enough.

"I really am trying to change," he said. "But three centuries' worth of habit is hard to break. I'm taking it one day at a time. And sometimes I slip up. But, come on, I mean, I haven't killed anyone since the sixties."

He said that like it was something to be really proud of.

Maybe to him it was.

"And it's not like I can join Blood-Suckers Anonymous. We tried that once and ended up drinking the community hall receptionist. Nice lady. Real shame."

If he was trying to put Loki off his food, it wasn't working.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

 _That_ might put him off though.

"None of your business!"

Thor chuckled, shaking his head.

"That means no."

It did, but all the same.

"Just haven't met anyone who interested me in that way for a while, that's all."

"Mm. Keep telling yourself that."

Oh, now, that was offensive.

"I will. It's true."

"Maybe, but we both know why. You always were good at lying. It's part of what made you a good hunter. I just didn't realise you did it to yourself too."

"And what exactly am I supposedly lying about?"

Thor took a long sip of water, his chill touch not even disrupting the condensation.

"You're lying to yourself trying to pretend you don't want to fuck me."

Breathing hard, Loki carefully put his cutlery down, letting it clink decisively against the table.

"Get out," he said quietly.

Thor laughed, making no effort to move.

"And what about the innocents of London? Turning me loose on them... Tut-tut."

"Well, you're sober now, right? I'm sure they'll be fine."

Thor looked at him, those cold eyes, the ones that reminded you that behind the laughter and the jokes and the charm, there was calculation and cunning and ruthlessness, no hint of amusement in his voice when he next spoke.

"If you won't say it, I will. I know why you can't find someone. It's because however much you might hate yourself for it, humans just don't cut it for you anymore. You need the rush, the thrill of the forbidden. You want it even now, even as you try to deny it. But alright. I'll go. If that's what you really want."

He stood up, heading for the door. And Loki felt himself rip in half, not sure what he wanted, disgust and lust battling in his stomach because, damn him, Thor was right. Maybe if he gave it all up, he could find companionship, enjoyment, love with humans, but there was always that itch that he just couldn't scratch...

"Wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, that face. He hated it. He loved it. He hated how it hadn't changed at all since he last saw it, while he had seen lines appear in the mirror over the years and even - don't even mention it - a grey hair or two.

They looked the same age now, or close enough. Not like before when they looked five years apart and were several centuries.

Thor stood in the hallway, seeming overwhelming, too big, too much for the narrow corridor. Waiting. Luring his prey closer. Waiting to see what Loki would do.

What would he do?

Well, he sure as fuck wasn't letting Thor back into his life. Even if it had been fun, it had also been exhausting and stressful and frightening. Always looking over your shoulder for other hunters, always waiting for the penny to drop and the facade to fall away. You couldn't live like that, not just for sex.

They hadn't had anything that could be called a relationship, even charitably. They weren't even really friends. And the thing between them, whatever it was, hadn't worked. It had been messy and bad...

And, God, he wanted it again. Wanted what he shouldn't, wanted what was bad for him as usual.

Thor was still looking at him, calculating, thoughtful. Considering his next move.

And then he fished out a condom from his back pocket, holding the shining packet in a way that caught the light. Hypnotising.

"If only they made something like these for teeth," he said. "You and I might get on better."

Now or never, now or never, now or never...

"I..." Loki began and then had to clear his throat. "This isn't permanent..."

Thor stepped closer, soft little steps, trying not to spook him.

"Of course not," he murmured, reaching out to run his fingers through Loki's hair. "Just for old times. A little memory. And because you want it."

Yes... Yes, he did.

The condom wrapper crackled as Thor pressed it into his palm, his other arm wrapping around Loki's back to pull him even closer.

That smell... You didn't notice it unless you knew to, but it was definitely there; not a smell of death or of blood or anything like that, but of ancient age. Not unpleasant necessarily, more like old books or the still air of a crypt; just not the same as the vibrancy of humans. No warmth, no sweat...

Thor ran a thumb over his lips and Loki shivered. This was not where he ought to have ended up tonight, looking into Thor's eyes, the way they'd gone inhumanly dark...

But he was here, somehow.

And in a rush, he stopped holding back.

He clawed at Thor's flesh, hungry almost, pulling him where he wanted as if he was strong enough for that, kissing him roughly, as though he could transmit all his anger and frustration through that alone, almost growling.

And Thor laughed, easily pushing him back, that faint hint of his enormous strength. That implication that he could turn, the risk that cut to Loki's guts instantly and yet thrilled him at the same time.

"Have you got lube or shall we use mine?"

Loki twisted in his grasp fruitlessly.

"And they say romance is dead," he quipped. "Yours."

After all, Thor could apparently afford the good stuff.

He found himself lifted, effortlessly picked up, his legs wrapping around Thor's waist automatically as he was carried into his bedroom.

Where, of course, Thor winced slightly.

"Garlic," he grunted. "Strong in here."

It ought to be. Loki kept a little propagator on his windowsill, growing his own supply of bulbs. Potent ones. Not the harshest thing in his arsenal, but enough to distract and get a head start when necessary.

"Do you need me to move it?"

"No. It just caught me unprepared, that's all. Like stubbing your toe. I can ignore it. Especially with such... distraction."

He laid Loki down on the bed, divesting him systematically of his shirt and the thin thermal T-shirt beneath, frowning at a scratch on his chest.

"This is new," he said. "Recent."

"Few months back. Freshly turned kid. You know how volatile they can be. Worse than teenagers."

Thor's nostrils flared, jaw tight.

"What's their name?" he asked. "I'll get rid of them."

Loki sighed, shaking his head. This was how Thor was. Life and death were cheap to him.

"No idea," he said. "I chased them out. I heard they were headed for Manchester."

He hadn't heard anything of the sort, but they both knew the hunters up in Manchester took no prisoners and that was if they even got that far. Any vampire thinking of even getting close to Salford was just asking for trouble.

Thor hummed, still frowning, running his finger down the scar, goosebumps flocking over Loki's skin.

"Well," he sat, kneeling down. "If anyone else gives you trouble, just say the word."

He meant it too. Where hunters could work together or alone, it was rarer for vampires to team up. Not unheard of, especially if they were family or romantically involved, but rare. Too much competition or something. Thor was generally alone and he didn't mind getting into a scrap.

Immortality by yourself. No wonder he was a bit hedonistic.

Not that Loki had much time to think about that because Thor had begun kissing his way up his torso with little sucking kisses.

Evidently he remembered the rules. No teeth in the trouser department - fangs near such sensitive flesh made Loki nervous, oddly enough - and absolutely no neck kissing.

Those cold lips, cold everything; despite it all and despite his own misgivings, it still felt good and Loki found himself sighing gently, arching his back into the touch, grunting slightly as Thor straddled him with quick efficiency.

"Like this?"

"However you want."

Thor grinned down at him, all sharp edges and shine, grinding against him.

"I've missed you."

He pulled off his shirt after getting a sachet of lube out of his other pocket and Loki couldn't help but stare. Exactly the same. But of course he was. He might as well have been carved out of marble; never changing, never aging. Always just as he was.

He'd asked once what Thor had been before he was turned to look like this, all well fed and muscular. Had he been some sort of lord or a rich mercenary or something? Apparently he couldn't remember.

Sometimes Loki believed that.

"Can I at least get my head on a pillow first?" he asked, not going down without a grumble. "Us humans are delicate, remember?"

He did let Thor lean down and kiss him again before slithering out and moving, getting comfortable on top of the covers and peeling his way out of his jeans.

Whatever qualms his brain might have were not shared by his body. It remembered this, the rush, the ecstasy. He was hard enough to slip on the condom - a high-end brand, definitely not the type from a pub toilet vending machine - Thor watching him with undisguised lust.

"This is what I remember," he said, finishing undressing. "You, in bed, waiting for me. So beautiful. Knowing exactly what I needed to keep me good."

"Didn't work though," Loki observed.

It hadn't. Thor had promised to give it up so many times and he always fell off the blood wagon. And Loki didn't understand why him, why his affection - if that even was the right word - mattered so much. Thor could have anyone he wanted, more or less. If it was just a different kind of release, he didn't need Loki specifically. Surely he wasn't all that special.

Maybe it was because he knew what Thor was. Knew what he'd done, what he was capable of. There was no hiding here. No need to pretend he wasn't a centuries old bloodsucker.

Or maybe he just liked him.

Either way, Loki couldn't help the way his heart rate increased watching Thor kneel beside him on the bed, liberally coating his fingers with slick and reaching between his own legs.

Didn't have to like it when Thor sensed it, heard the blood racing through his veins and grinned at him though, eyes sparkling.

"Glad I still have that effect," he said.

"It's just biology."

"Alright."

Loki rolled his eyes. It _was_ just biology. If he had to draw the type of man he was attracted to, he would draw Thor. Broad, tall, handsome. Confident. Funny, in his way. Reprehensible maybe, but roguishly charming with it.

"Get on with it," Loki said, banishing those thoughts from his head.

Thor smiled down at him, swinging his leg back over Loki's body, watching him. Like he was looking for something.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just looking at you. It's been a while; I want to savour it. Remember it."

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but it was cut off by a gasp as Thor began to sink down upon his cock, grinning at him still, knowing exactly what he was doing. His head rolled back, sighing out, apparently in perfect ecstasy.

Oh, God, he felt good. Just the same as always but still so surprising. Unlike anyone else Loki had ever been with.

Of course, that was partially due to him not really being human anymore. His muscles were stronger, his whole physiology was different. Loki wasn't fully convinced he felt pain in the same way.

It would certainly explain how he was able to set himself a quick pace right away, before Loki had even caught up with himself and the sensations of being fully engulfed so quickly.

The way he moved was all wrong. Jerky motions, angles that should have been impossible for anyone but a champion gymnast, the muscles in his legs and stomach rippling like a snake's.

"I've missed you so much," he said, hips constantly rocking.

"Ah," Loki said, struggling to get words out through the pleasure rolling through his body. "Ah, don't say things like that."

Thor clenched around his length, so deliberately that it felt like the stroke of a hand, making Loki keen and writhe.

"Why not? It's true. Missed your body, your voice, your cock... The way you moan just for me."

Alright, having a quickie was one thing, but he didn't have to make so much of it.

Loki clamped his mouth shut, determined not to let out so much as a whimper and Thor laughed delightedly.

"Challenge accepted, darling."

He leant forward, looming over Loki, and slowed right down, rolling his body deliberately and hard but so, so slow... And with every motion, he sighed out a sound of pure bliss, the kind of sound that went directly to Loki's libido, trying to thrust upwards but unable to move against Thor's strength and bulk.

"Do you want me to move faster?"

Loki simply fumed at him, tempted to throw him out but knowing he wouldn't. Everything felt too good for that.

He wasn't going to put up with this though.

"Get off," he grunted, Thor frowning down at him and not moving, stopping completely.

It was like he was confused.

"If you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want," Thor said.

Mm-hm. He'd heard that before.

"I want you on your stomach."

A beat and then Thor grinned at him, the faintest hint of point around his fangs. It happened sometimes when he was aroused. Most people didn't notice, it seemed.

"Works for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Thor moved over, sweeping his hair to the side and watching as Loki knelt up.

"Come on, then," he said, practically shimmying in welcome. "Stake me."

Loki rolled his eyes - no one had been staked in decades as far as he knew - grabbing his pillow and slapping Thor's hip a little harder than was necessary.

"You're at the wrong angle for that."

Obediently raising himself up, Thor hummed happily, grinding against the pillowcase.

"Still warm from you. But then, you always were hot-blooded."

Unlike him, built like a marble statue and cold with it. Loki settled himself between parted legs, running his hands up them and wishing that he didn't want this. Wishing he could resist.

No point in wishing. It didn't change anything.

Thor moaned openly as Loki pushed in, snapping his hips forward, setting the pace that he wanted. Steady and deep. Being active in the situation rather than taking it lying down.

But he still wasn't making any real noise. He wouldn't give Thor that satisfaction. Just his breathing, growing heavier and heavier with effort.

"You can go harder if you want."

Loki practically snarled, quickening his pace all the same.

"Is this not enough for you?"

"No, it's fine. It's good. Very good. I just wonder if it's enough for you. All that frustration... I don't mind if you want to be rough. I can take it, you know I can. Dig your nails in, pull my hair. Live a little."

"I'm not frustrated."

"I don't just meant sexually."

Yes, Loki knew exactly what he was getting at. The hopelessness, the pointlessness of it all, trying to change things and basically getting nowhere, getting rid of one problem only to have three more pop up and never getting any thanks for his effort. Years of sacrificing and loneliness to the point that the only person he could take home and be honest with was the very creature he was supposed to chase away...

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Make me."

Such a typical Thor response. Loki was tempted to shove a few fingers in his mouth, but that was too risky with the fang issue.

Instead he launched himself forward and planted a hand against Thor's neck, pinning him there - or pretending to - feeling that strange, smooth scar tissue. No delicate puncture mark, this. It was like someone had tried to rip his throat out.

He moved his hand to Thor's shoulder, better for leverage, maybe letting out a few little grunts, but definitely not a moan. He was angry and, yes, frustrated and he just wanted to come but he couldn't quite get there, his rhythm faltering...

"Need some help? It's not like you to run out of stamina so soon."

"Shut up!"

"Just saying. And it's not like I'm not enjoying this. Maybe you'd like to know just how much, maybe that would help..."

He was pushing back against Loki's thrusts, trying to get it even deeper, grinding against him. And that would be one thing, but he also started to let out exaggerated cries, like this was the best he'd ever had and Loki knew for a fact that it wasn't. It wasn't even top ten.

"Oh... Ah! Ah! Yeah, there. Fuck..."

He was incorrigible. The neighbours could probably hear everything.

But deep inside, Loki liked it. He liked those sounds. They spoke to some primal part of him, made him want to go faster, harder, make them real.

Maybe he was typical too.

"Come on, Loki," Thor panted. "Mm, you're so close. I can feel it. Come on."

Thor had better control over his body - more experience - and Loki genuinely couldn't be sure if the pulsing clenches he was feeling were involuntary or deliberate, but they felt so good, tight and strong and pulling him closer and closer.

Somewhere along the way, he half fell forward onto Thor's body, his chill skin cooling the flush of exertion, not maintaining any kind of rhythm now, just pushing and pushing and...

"Ah! Hah..."

He gasped for air, a long-fought for climax finally rushing through his body, unable to hold back the cry at the last second.

And almost instantly the regret flowed through him too. The sick feeling of worry and self-loathing that he'd done this again, that it had felt so right again, that in a moment Thor would roll over with his smug face and his body and his voice and his everything.

Well... No sense in delaying it.

Loki flopped to the other side of the bed, still out of breath, muscles twinging. He'd feel this in the morning.

And Thor looked at him, all hooded eyes and pointed teeth, grinning at him.

"You moaned," he teased, getting his hand slapped away when he tried to brush Loki's hair off his face.

"Did you come?"

"Oh, minutes ago. Told you it was good, didn't I?"

"Really? Show me."

A little shuffling and he had a gross damp pillow next to him, needing washed. Loki stared at the ceiling, sighing gently.

He was thinking about something. Something that was bugging him and had been most of the night.

"You said before that you lost control. With the woman you sent to hospital."

Thor huffed, like a petulant teenager, folding his arms under his chin.

"Are you seriously going to give me shit for that now? It was a momentary lapse of judgement, that's all."

"No, I just... I wondered, what with all we've done together, why it's never happened with me. You've never so much as tried to give me a nibble."

Not that he was complaining of course.

"Oh," Thor said, like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I suppose I just don't really think of you in that way. Don't get me wrong, I'm tempted sometimes. You smell really good. You'd be... Mmm. Delicious. But I know you don't want it, not the bite and definitely not turning. You'd have to want it."

That was the crux of it, wasn't it? Thor thought he wasn't like the others. He wasn't like them, food like them. He was able to give consent where they weren't. And Thor didn't even seem to realise why that put Loki's nerves on edge.

"Did you want it?" Loki asked. "To be bitten and turned?"

Thor's awkwardly touched his neck, that terrible scar, ragged and deep. It didn't exactly seem willing. Loki could almost imagine it. A fight, Thor battling against something far stronger than him, being held down and mauled and then waking up different, maybe with his sire still nearby, feeling that sickening pull towards blood...

"I don't remember," Thor said, closed off.

And that was the other problem. They could never be fully open with each other. Not yet anyway. And getting to that point would take too much work, more than either of them were willing to put in probably.

Keeping it as just sex was better.

Ugh, but why was he even thinking that? This was a one-off, remember?

"I really have missed you," Thor said, more gently this time.

"Mm."

A beat of silence and Thor seemed to get the hint.

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe."

A little half laugh.

"You'll notice I'm not even asking if I can stay the day," Thor said. "See? I can learn. Anyway. I'll see you."

Loki was about to correct his certainty of that fact, but suddenly there was much less weight beside him and a distinct fluttering sound.

Ah. Gone bat.

Thor flew across the room, clinging to the curtain and squeaking, climbing the fabric with his strange little claws.

Hauling himself out of bed - still wearing the condom but he could deal with that in a minute - Loki let him land in his hand as he opened the window, nuzzling against his fingers. Didn't even chastise him for it. It was quite nice. Like being rubbed by a tiny gloved fingertip.

"Yeah," he said softly, trying not to let his heart get any ideas. "See you."

A large-ish, pale bat flapped its way off into the night.

And Loki realised Thor had definitely deliberately left his clothes behind to have an excuse to pop round again.

Still, that was vampires for you.

Invite them in once and you never got rid of them.

Not really.


End file.
